Den Slange Son
by audicars
Summary: Loki, defeated by the Avengers, implements a new tactic to control Midgard. With an heir, he believes himself unstoppable, even if he is to be captured again. Will his brother Thor be able to halt the tyrannical chaos of the father and son team? Or will this be Loki's victory?
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This sort of came to me today. Loki is living in a palace amoung the ruins of Jotunheim. He wanted an heir and Sigyn (his mild flame, in this AU) gave it to him. Oh yeah,and he's gonna raise him to be another pain in the ass. Enjoy! R&R!

Loki peered into the stone crib with a strange mix of hesitance and curiosity. Pale fingers spread apart the thick deerskin blankets to better see the strange, pale creature tucked in between them. His son. The boy wasn't still as he was awoken, the chilly Jotun air wasn't a welcoming thing. Eyelids parted and emerald eyes searched around blindly. Of course, Loki wasn't sure what to do, his brow furrowed as he pondered his prediciment. Though he was roused from his thought by footsteps. The God of Mischief turned his head, his own green eyes greeting the form of, "Sigyn" he said, a smile gracing his pale, thin lips. The woman paced over, resting a hand on the child's face with a tired smile.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "I am returning to Asgard..." she said simply. Another moment of calm followed before she was inevetible questioned. Such was the risk of being involved with such a cunning mind. "Why?" Loki voiced.

"Jotunheim is not my home"

"It is not mine either" he attempted to reason, but his reply was halfhearted. "You are not taking the boy?"

"No, his place is with you. He is your heir!" Sigyn said, turning away with a sigh and one last glimpse of her son.

"We should name him" Loki said suddenly, "Together". They would not be reunited for some time, perhaps this would give them something to remember this important time by. Loki was not a soft creature, but he knew was was fair, and right.

"Jormungandr" the woman replied softly, "Green like the Midgard Serpant"

"And capable of destroying Midgard too" The God added with a grin.

And with that Sigyn left. Leaving Loki to watch over his son single handedly.

But, oh what a warrior he would raise.

Jormungandr Lokison.  



	2. Chapter 2

From beneath the silver serpant helmet, green eyes surveyed the the snowy ruins. This was everything, and the only thing, he called home. Jormungandr had seen nothing of the worlds past Jontunheim, but he'd heard of them. Beautiful places, he was assured, mystical architecture. But nothing ever seemed as mysterious as his home did.

There was a glint of gold flashing in the sunlight from the other side of the ruins. But Jor of course knew his father's tricks well, and didn't lauched after it seeking his victory. Another sliver of gold glittered more dully towards the leftmost columns of the blue grey stones, it moved slowly. Like a wild cat stalking it's prey. And as any logical child (teenager) would, this is what Jor focussed on. He knew his father's tricks, but not all of them. What he didn't see as he made his way towards the light, skirting falled walls and ducking behind tall columns, was the God of Mischief himself appearing from nowhere behind him.

Of course, the boy was focussed ont he image of his father, glancing around like a hungry tiger, in search ofhis son. This was all an illusion. And the illusion was soon broken as the serpant titled boy dived upon the image. it disappeared into the air. And before his anger and confusion set in, Jormungandr was flat upon his back. A spear to his throat.

A chuckle reverberated through the air, the spear was removed fform his neck and the boy rose into a sitting position with a huff.

"My boy..." Loki grinned, "Do you still fall for my tricks so easily? And I that convincing?"

Jor attempted to stifle his matching grin, but it peeked through his lips, flashing pearl white teeth. "Perhaps you should face me like a man, and not like a cowardly cat".

"Like a brute, Jormungandr? Never!" his father laughed, "Use your intelligence to outwit your opponents," he said, offering his son a hand to get him to his feet. "Everybody aspires to be the ferocious lion, with a loud roar. But little understand a small serpant is capable of much more using simple his brain..."

The laughed together. And at that moment, it was easy to see the link between them. Both had pale skin, white as bedsheets. Twinned with eyes that matched the fresh grass in colour. Sharp features beneath dark tresses of hair. Thin frames and cogs in their brains ever ticking away. A similar, if not the same, grin. Sick, twisted, electric. Hungry for revenge.

Silence fell on them, and after a moment, the elder of the pair spoke. "Jormungandr. I have decided tomorrow will be the day we advance on Midgard"

"How?" His son questioned, his brow collapsing in wonder.

"We still hold alliance with the remaining Chutari. We will call on them"

"And we will take over Midgard?" the boy reaffirmed.

"Indeed we shall"

"They will try to stop us..."

"Who?"

"Uncle. And those you call 'The Avengers' The metal man, the beast. The bowman and the assasin," Jormungandr said, bowing his head.

"They will try, my son, but we will defeat them"

"With wit?"

A smile broke onto the God's face, "With wit, my boy"  



End file.
